Kes
Kes was a former main character in Star Trek: Voyager before leaving the starship Voyager at the start of the show's fourth season. She was portrayed by Jennifer Lien. Overview Kes is an Ocampan, a race native to the Delta Quadrant. Her race are very short-lived compared to other humanoid species, living an average lifespan of only 9 years. She was a year old when she was rescued from the Kazon-Ogla by the crew of the USS Voyager, a Federation starship that had been brought to the Delta Quadrant forcefully by the Caretaker, a mysterious alien that watched over her people and protected them. After being rescued, Kes wished to remain on Voyager, eager to learn more about the galaxy beyond her home planet. While on Voyager, she served as a medical assistant to the Doctor and was trained by Tuvok in learning to control her psychic abilities. During Voyager's transition through Borg space, Kes came into psychic contact with the aggressive extra-dimensional aliens known as Species 8472. This encounter caused Kes' telepathic and telekinetic powers to reach new levels unheard of in any known psychic species. The rapid development of Kes' powers also caused a physical transformation and she started to transcend into a new state of being, but her transformation threatened to cause catastrophic damage to Voyager. Kes was forced to leave the ship for the sake of the crew's well-being, but she would meet her former shipmates again three years after her departure. Reunion In the sixth season episode "Fury", Voyager received a distress call from a small ship. Sensors revealed the ship had one Ocampan lifeform on board. It was an aged Kes, who requested to be beamed aboard Voyager. When Janeway questioned her motives, Kes responded by ramming Voyager with her small ship and boarding the Starfleet vessel. In her old age Kes had forgotten she had chosen to leave Voyager and thought the crew had abandoned her when she had become too troublesome. Subsequently, she hunted down Voyager, seeking revenge. She made her way to Engineering, using her powers to cause extensive damage along the way. When she got there, she murdered B'Elanna Torres and drew power from the warp core, allowing her to travel back in time to shortly after she first joined the Voyager crew. After arriving in the past, the vengeful Kes took on the appearance of her younger self and locked her past self in a drawer in the ship's airponics bay. She then went about plotting Voyager's destruction by summoning the plague-ravaged Vidiians to attack Voyager and harvest the crew's organs. Her plan failed; the Vidiians were driven back and Captain Janeway and Lt. Tuvok discovered her deception. Kes attempted to kill Janeway, forcing Janeway to shoot Kes with a phaser set to kill. After the future Kes had been killed, Janeway and Tuvok revived their Kes and explained everything that had occurred while she was unconscious. They then made preparations for Kes' inevitable attack against Voyager in the future. When Kes boarded Voyager once again in 2376, she found the warp core offline. A hologram that she had recorded of herself before leaving Voyager was activated. The holographic image reminded her that she was responsible for her own fate. Kes responded emotionally and ceased hostilities. Janeway offered her a place on the crew but she refused, opting instead to return to her homeworld. Category:TV Characters Category:Aliens Category:Star Trek: Voyager Category:Main Characters Category:Death by Shooting Category:Not Quite Dead...